totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Poszukiwania Golden Ball
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Legend - Odcinek 3 Chris przychodzi pod wysypisko z poprzedniego odcinka i patrzy na dziurę w ziemi którą stworzył wybuchem. Chris: 'Typowa, dobra rozwałka w programie. '???: Staraj się zrobić z tego show, a nie jakąś pipidówę. Ile można tą nudę oglądać? Gdzie ta rywalizacja na śmierć i życie? Chris odchrząknął. Chris: Co ja mogę poradzić? ???: Lepiej poradź. Mruknął i rzucił coś Chrisowi. '' '''Chris: '''Mam to dać? '???:' Jak Ci powiem kiedy. '' '' Przed wyzwaniem! Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png ''Czas zajęć przed wyzwaniowych zacząć. A więc...Od poprzedniej eliminacji drużyna wygrana głowiła się skąd w ogóle Angelika miała statuetkę nietykalności. By sprawdzić swoją ciekawość Carlos wraz z Lukasem udali się do tzw. „Bocianiego gniazda komentatorów” sprawdzić nagrania. Carlos i Lukas dobijali się do drzwi. Carlos: Jesteś pewny, że to tutaj było? Lukas mocniej uderzył w drzwi, które się rozwaliły i chłopacy weszli widząc tam duże studio nagrań z poprzedniego odcinka, kamery na obecną sytuację itp. Lukas: 'Masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości? ''Odparł dumny ze swojego nosa detektywistycznego. 'Carlos: '''Nie mam pytań O.O Tyle techniki, o stary… ''Lukas przywarł go do ściany. '''Lukas: Pamiętaj, to tylko nasze miejsce. Carlos zaśmiał się. Carlos: Przyjacielowi nie ufasz? Lukas: 'Mamy tu misje do zrobienia. A w sumie dwie. ''Carlos podszedł bliżej panelu sterowniczego. '''Carlos: Ta, ta. Musimy to zrobić. Już się za to biorę. Lukas: Ja się rozejrzę czy nikt tu nie kręci i spróbuje zamknąć drzwi. Lukaninho wyszedł z jednego pomieszczenia, zażywając porządnego oddechu. Lukaninho: Od razu lepiej. Mruknął do siebie, zanim stał Greg który go objął ramieniem. Greg: Od czego lepiej, stary? Lukaninho: 'Wiesz co, to nie temat na takie rozmowy. ''Odparł mierząc go ponurym wzrokiem. '''Greg: No ziom! Przyjaźnimy się! Każdy widzi, że coś jest. Lukaninho: 'No to słucham diagnozy panie doktorze. ''Greg uśmiechnął się na samą myśl. '''Greg: '''Po co się ukrywać z czymś? Stary życie polega na wsparciu. Masz tu masę przyjaciół. '''Lukaninho: Dlatego ich chronię. A teraz idę, przepraszam śpieszę się. Odsunął Grega, który zagradzał mu drogę i poszedł przed siebie. Greg oparty o jedną ze ścian mruknął w stronę odchodzacego chłopaka. Greg: A oni tu są by pomóc Tobie, palancie. Były piłkarz nie zwróci na te słowa uwagi i zniknął w tunelu. James wraz z Chuckiem stanęli na środku boiska i wzięli dwa łuki. Chuck: Serio chcesz się mierzyć z rancherem? James spojrzał pewny siebie na chłopaka. James: Nic tak nie motywuje mężczyzn jak rywalizacja. Spójrz na te laski. Sim wraz z Alex oglądały pojedynek. Chuck: 'Kto na 3 strzały zdobędzie więcej punktów? ''James wyciągnął dłoń. '''James: W imię męskiej rywalizacji o kobiety. Chuck: '''Ta koreanka nieźle się do Ciebie doczepiła. '''James: Cieszy mnie to. Chuck: 'Taktyka na laskę? ''James przyjrzał się dziewczynie. '''James: Nie, to nie będzie taktyka na Jennifer. Chuck: 'Trzymam za słowo. Alex, może chcesz powalczyć? ''Alex przyskoczyła do chłopaka, dała mu 3 strzały i 3 strzały Jamesowi, po czym odskoczyła do Sim. 'Alex: '''Niee! Niech będzie to istnie męski pojedynek! <3 ''Zachichotała. 'Alex: '''Bo mogłabym go popsuć. <3 ''Sim spojrzała na dziewczynę. '''Sim: Jak można zawsze mieć taki szczęśliwy humor? Alex: Wyciszenie organizmu to podstawa, jeśli osiągniesz harmonię, będziesz cieszyć się życiem. Sim: Harmonie? Podniosła wymownie do góry jedną brew. Alex: No wiesz, na pewno nie wieczny pms, którym nas obdarzasz. Sim zrobiła się nieco ponura na minie. Alex: 'No i widzisz! Każde głupie słowo Cię irytuje! Chodź ze mną! ''Pociągnęła dziewczynę za sobą. Potem widzimy jak obie dziewczyny metydują. W tym czasie skończył się męski pojedynek, który wygrał James. '''James: Widzisz Sim! Jestem najlepszy! Naprężył dumnie mięśnie. James: 'Sim? Halo…? ''Chuck się tylko zaśmiał. '''Chuck: Spadam na sjestę. James zadarł nosa i poszedł z tego miejsca w poszukiwaniu Sim. Chelsea przechodząc przez jedną szatnię znalazła Angelikę przypiętą kajdankami do kaloryfera. Chelsea przystanęła na chwilę robiąc minę „o.O”. Chelsea: 'Kto Ci to zrobił? ''Zapytała przejętym tonem dziewczyny. 'Angelika: '''To jest kara. :c Nie jestem już widać dobra w tych sprawach :c ''Mruknęła przygnębiona dziewczyna. '''Chelsea: Więc, kto Cię ukarał? Angelika: J'a siebie! Uwielbiam BDSM, a widać nikt nie chcę się ze mną bawić :C Zbrzydłam? ''Chelsea przyjrzała się dziewczynie. '''Chelsea: No wątpię by ten pryszcz był taki znaczący… Rzuciła sama do siebie. Angelika: PRYSZCZ!? Zaczęła się szarpać z kaloryferem. Angelika: Uwolnij mnie! Już! Chelsea: Hm...przecież to tylko jeden pryszcz… Angelika była spanikowana. Angelika: 'Z tego powodu mnie nie chcą! Kluczyki są pod lodówką w stołówce! Leć po nie, proszę! ''Chelsea zakłopotana pobiegła nucąc piosenkę pod nosem. 'Chelsea: '''Nie wnikam kto tam je tam zaniósł. ''Rzuciła jeszcze pod nosem. Carlos wciąż majstrował przy panelu sterowniczym, Lukas przeglądał zza drzwi czy nikt nie idzie. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. '''???: Widziałam Was! Lukas, Carlos! Carlos cały spocony ze strachu spojrzał na Lukasa. Carlos: Co robimy? Lukas: 'Chyba otwieramy. ''Mruknął otwierając drzwi, szybko wepchnął Kim do pomieszczenia. '''Kim: WOW! ALE TU FA… Kim nim skończyła mówić, miała zamknięte usta pocałunkiem od Lukasa. Carlos: 'To ja może...wyjdę? XD ''Lukas odkleił się od dziewczyny. '''Lukas: Nie tak głośno mała. Chcesz by nas tu usłyszeli!? Kim zarumieniła się. Kim: No ehm…nie.. Lukas: 'Mamy nagrania? ''Spytał spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela Carlosa. '''Carlos: Czego? Zachichotał, Lukas zmierzył go wzrokiem. Carlos: 'Tak, mam. '''Kim: '''Co Wy tu...szukacie..? ^^ '''Lukas: A'le masz nikomu nie mówić, nawet Sim. Jasne? Kim podeszła do chłopaka i pocałowała go w policzek. '''Kim: Jasne… Odparła nieśmiało. Lukas: '''Okazało się, że Angelika miała sfałszowaną statuetkę i Chris to wiedział. '''Kim: A to zdzira! Carlos wzruszył ramionami. Carlos: Chris tu ma najmniej do gadania. Miała zostać to została. Lukas: Chodźmy zaraz wyzwanie, nie ma co się spóźnić. Kim pamiętaj. Nic nie widziałaś. Kim podeszła do chłopaka i pokazała jak kluczykiem zamyka buźkę. Kim: Buzia na kłódkę. Juan Alberto za to siedział pod stadionem i szukał statuetki. Juan Alberto: Gdzieś tu musi być. Poszedł do starej szatni, gdzie czekał na niego niedźwiedź. J'uan Alberto:' Cześć, misiu. Niedźwiedź coś tam w swoim narzeczu wykrzyczał. Juan Alberto: Spoko, spoko. Już się zmywam ziom. Wściekły kopnął w pobliski śmietnik. Niedźwiedź wstał na dwie łapy i uderzył się w klatę. Juan w tym czasie przełknął ślinę. Juan Alberto: Pora zwiewać! PRZED WYZWANIEM Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png Wszyscy zgromadzili się na środku stadionu, obie drużyny zajęły miejsca na różnych ławkach rezerwowych kisząc się we własnym sosie. Chris wjechał wraz z Chefem samochodem golfowym, prowadzącym przez Jarosława. Lukaninho: 'Oh god. Golf. ''Jarosław wjechał w trybuny z drugiej strony i samochód się rozwalił na części. Chris wyszedł z niego jak gdyby nigdy nic. Chociaż tak naprawdę tylko udawał, że nic mu się nie stało. Natychmiastowo poprawił fryzurę. '''Chris: Cóż..miał być golf… Ale ktoś rozwalił wózek… Mruknął, nad nim przeleciał bejsbol i jeszcze raz zastanowił się nad tym o czym mówił. Chris: 'Pogoda też jest kiepska...samochód mógł wpaść w poślizg. ''Kamera pokazuje nam szczęśliwego Jarka, który szczerzącył zęby. '''Chris: Mniejsza. Podszedł bliżej zawodników. Chris: Witajcie w 3 dniu zadań w Powrocie Legend. Kamera ukazuje zawodników, niektórzy gadali między sobą, Kim siedziała wpatrzona w Lukasa, Sim trzasnęła ją, ale ta jej oddała. Carlos dłubał w uchu, Angelika opatrywała swoje dłonie z kajdanek. Chris: „Legend”. Poprawił po chwili. Chris: Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie dziecinnie proste. I po części będzie nawiązywało do słynnego szukania księżniczek w 3 sezonie! Pamiętasz Carlos? <3 Carlos zrobił się ponury, przypomniał sobie jak hasał w sukience. Chris: Dzisiaj będziecie szukali Golden Ball. Nagrody dla najlepszej drużyny tego wyzwania. Juan Alberto: Szukanie piłki? Easy. Chris: Musicie pokonać 3 przeszkody i jako pierwsi ją zdobyć. Komu się to uda, ten zasiądzie na fotel lidera i będzie mógł spokojnie oglądać ceremonie frajerów. Do dzieła, gotowi...start! Drużyny ruszyły bez problemu. Chef: A mówiłeś im, że czekają ich niespodzianki? Chris: 'Nie? ''Przybili sobie piątki po czym ruszyli do swojego biura wiedząc że wyzwanie nieco potrwa. Plik:Słodziaki.png Słodziaki w całej grupie pobiegły przed siebie wchodząc w okolice części medialnej stadionu. Wokół nich było dość ciemno, świeciła się jedynie jedna żarówka. '''Lukaninho: Wywiadów nie udzielam. Możemy iść dalej. Odparł w swojej dawnej formie ego piłkarz. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego i pod nosem się uśmiechnęli. Lukaninho: No co? Powiedziałem coś złego? :v Udawał, że nie wie o co chodzi drużynie. Alex: Jasne, raczej trzeba się i tak śpieszyć. Ale mam pomysł! Wystawiła rękę między drużynę potem każdy położył na niej swoją dłoń. Alex: Okrzyk drużynowy? Hmm...Go Cute Go? Wszyscy jej z uśmiechem potaknęli. Wszyscy: GO CUTE GO! I razem wszyscy podnieśli swoją dłoń do góry z tymże okrzykiem. Chelsea: 'Jak dobrze, że trzymamy się razem. ''Uśmiechnęła się przytulając do Luki.Lukaninho przewrócił oczami. Greg widząc mega radość ze strony przyjaciela szturchnął Chucka, który wystrzelił rewolwerem. '''Chuck: Pora iść, szkoda czasu. Plik:Ponuraki.png Objęły zupełnie inną trasę, która obiegała trybunami aż w górę stadionu. Szli gęsiego jeden za drugim. Sim szła między Kim i Lukasem, pilnując tego drugiego by nie omatał jej siostrzyczki. James na samym końcu zacierał ręce Carlos wraz z Juan w kolejnym wyzwaniu z rzędu prowadzili drużynę przed siebie. Lukas: Widzę Carlos, wczułeś się w ten sezon najlepiej z nas wszystkim. Powiedział rozbawiony. Sim: Przynajmniej nie kradnie czyichś sióstr. Lukas wzruszył ramionami. Lukas: 'Dobrze. ''Przystanął, wyciągnął notatnik. '''Lukas: To jest sprawa dla detektywa. Słucham pani zeznań. Sim: Spadaj. Odepchnęła chłopaka i poszła tuż za Carlosem i Juanem, James pobiegł do przodu puszczając oczko Lukasowi. Zdjął swoje przyciemniane okulary i przystanął obok Kim. Lukas: Nie daj się jej. Jest mocna tylko w gębie. Kim: 'Dobrze...spróbuje! :) ''Odparła szczęśliwa, że w końcu w programie została zauważona przez kogoś innego aniżeli jej złośliwą siostrę. Przed Juanem i Carlosem nagle pojawił się jakiś facet. '''???: Bilety do kontroli. Juan Alberto: Jakie bilety? Carlos: Jesteśmy w reality-show!? ???: '''No mówie. Bilety do kontroli, albo Was nie puszczę. '''Sim: Gościu nie gadaj tyle, tylko nas puszczaj! Podeszła do tajemniczej postaci z pieściami. Sim: Aaau…! Ten tajemniczy osobnik wykręcił jej rękę. ???: Bilety? Plik:Słodziaki.png Drużyna dowodzona w tym wyzwaniu przez Alex wydostała się przez długi korytarz z gablotą osiągnięć drużyny, weszli do podziemi stadionu. Lukaninho zdjął koszulkę, wzięli nogę od krzesła i w ten sposób zrobili sobie świece, by móc cokolwiek widzieć w tych ciemnościach. Alex: Mówiłam, że idziemy w dobrą stronę. Zaśmiała się. Angelika: No ja nie wiem czy prowadzenie drużyny osobie niepełnosprawnej mózgowo jest dobre. Drużyna przystanęła i przyjrzała się jej. Angelika krzywo się uśmiechnęła. Chelsea: 'Na pewno lepsze to niż dawanie prowadzenia teamu osobie niewyżytej seksualnie od 1 odcinka 4 sezonu. A'ngelika: Co nie zmienia faktu, że tak być nie powinno! Alex ją przedrzeźniała. Angelika: I co Ci to da? Co znów Cię potem Jaruś uratuje? Greg: Laska no tracisz grunt pod nogami. Założył rękę na rękę. Lukaninho położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. Lukaninho: To fakt. Chuck: No niestety, popieram chłopaków. Alex: Wooho! Słyszysz dziewczyno! Ogar! Spadło przed nimi jakieś pudło ze szczurami. Chelsea wskoczyła na ramiona Luki, Greg wskoczył na Chucka, Alex wskoczyła na jakąś rurę. Szczury wybiegły z pudełka, Angelika zaczęła w pośpiechu bardzo szybko uciekać i znikła. Szczury po chwili zniknęły i spadła im kartka z nieba, podniósł ją Chuck. Chuck: Działacie bez Angeliki. Powodzenia! Cała drużyna głęboko westchnęła z radości. Za nimi stał jakiś gościu z siekierą. Greg: Ziomy...to chyba nie koniec...NOGI W ZAPAS! I każdy zaczął biec szybko przed siebie. Plik:Ponuraki.png Cała drużyna wciąż stała na kontroli. Sim wciąż trzymała się za obolałą rękę. Drużyna wykłócała się z kierownikiem. ???: Wy tracicie czas na wyzwanie, nie ja. Im dłużej stracicie tym prędzej przeciwnicy wygrają. Więc, gdzie są bilety? Juan Alberto przeszedł na sam przód. Juan Alberto: '''Boże, jesteśmy w reality-show! Chcemy wygrać wyzwanie. Co mamy zrobić byś nas przepuścił. '''Sim: Dowal mu! Juan wziął rozmach. Kim: 'Zostaw go. ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na Kim, Sim podeszła do niej. '''Sim: CO POWIEDZIAŁAŚ!? Kim: 'Zostaw. To nam nic nie pomoże. ''James przytulił Sim. 'James: N'o niestety, tym razem to Twoja siostrzyczka ma rację. 'Carlos: '''To co mamy zrobić, jeśli nie mamy biletów. ''Sprzedawca biletów powodził dłonią po swoim wąsie. '''Lukas: Szybciej! Wysyczał. Sprzedawca: 'Oddajcie mi jedną Waszą osobę w zamian. Inaczej wezwę większą ochronę i przegrywacie wyzwanie. ''James wziął Sim do rąk i oddał sprzedawcy biletów. '''James: Wybacz słodziutka, ale Twój wrogi podbój nikomu teraz nie pomoże. Ma ktoś jakiś sprzeciw? Sim: JA! Kim: Stawiamy na współpracę. Lukas zadowolony poklaskał w dłonie. Lukas: Idziemy. Dzięki za zabranie problemu. Plik:Słodziaki.png Drużyna uciekała w ciemności bo i prowizoryczna lampa zgasła. Każdy trzymał kogoś za rękę by się nie zgubili. Cały czas w ich stronę leciały jakieś przedmioty, jak tasaki, noże, potem krzesła itp… W końcu ostatecznie wszyscy po kolei zaczęli wyskakiwać z tego pomieszczenia przez dziurę w ścianę, która stopniowo się zamykała. Greg: Uff, udało się. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, które było ciasne i wydawało się że spadli jeszcze niżej. Lukaninho: Wszyscy są? Chelsea: 'Tak! ''Odpowiedziała zachwycona, że tak dobrze sobie na razie radziła w tym sezonie. '''Alex: A jak! Greg: '''Chuck? '''Lukaninho: Widać śpieszno mu było do Angeli, jednak. Greg: Chcemy to wygrać, nie ma co rozczulać się nad kolejnymi osobami. Chyba pamiętasz tamto wyzwanie? Lukaninho uśmiechnął się dumny pod nosem. Lukaninho: Prowadziłem wtedy drużynę do zwycięstwa. Będziemy tracić tu ludzi, prawdopodobnie może być jakaś walka 1v1. Musimy bronić najsilniejszych ogniw. Chelsea stanęła przed chłopakiem. Chelsea: No to ja idę na przodzie! Nie pozwolę Ci zrobić krzywdy. <3 Alex wskoczyła na sufit i szła sufitem. Alex: Będę na zwiadach. <3 Greg: Serio...powinniśmy iść w kupie. Alex pobiegła przed siebie i za chwile wróciła. Alex: Wydaje się czysto, myśle że możemy iść dość spokojnie. Chelsea: Ale żwawiej. Chcemy wygrać, nie? Wszyscy: Go CUTE Go! Pobiegli przed siebie jedyną możliwą drogą ucieczki. Plik:Ponuraki.png Ponuraki wylądowali mniej więcej na połowie wysokości trybun stadion. Przed nimi stali Alvaro oraz Saskłaczanakwa. Lukas: Znów durny stop? Saskłaczanakwa ubrał na siebie swoją raperską czapkę i łańcuch Harolda z drugiego sezonu. James: Te, włochacz wyglądasz prawie jak Joanna. Alvaro: Nie denerwuj go. Bo przedłużycie sobie zadanie. Carlos: Compadre, czemu zgodzileś się na udział w tym cyrku? Alvaro ubrał swoje słoneczne okulary i nagle słychać było pioruny i swoim słodkim głosikiem Alvaro przemówił. Alvaro: Przybyłem się pomścić! Wszyscy prychnęli nawet Saskłaczanakwa. Alvaro: 'TO NIE JEST ŚMIESZNE! ''Carlos objął chłopaka ramieniem i dostał paralizatorem. Alvaro z pianą na ustach zapytał. 'Alvaro: '''Ktoś jeszcze!? Czy chcecie stracić kolejnego człowieka!? ''Chris i Chef w studiu zajadali się popcornem. '''Kim: Dobra...co mamy robić? :) Alvaro: 'Podoba mi się to słodziutka. ''James szturchnął Lukasa. '''James: '''Widzisz, byłaby problemem. '''Lukas: Jak zawsze. Kim: Macie racje, ale teraz zadanie chłopaki. Odparła nieco rozżalona. Alvaro: Musicie wystartować w raperskim pojedynku z tym włochaczem. Jeśli ktoś od Was wygra, macie osobę i drogę wolną, jeśli przegracie tracicie osobe ale zyskujecie drogę. James: Narada. Plik:Słodziaki.png Słodziaki na trafiły na drabinę prowadzącą jeszcze niżej. Spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Chelsea: Drogi odwrotu i tak nie mamy ;/ Mruknęła cicho nieco przestraszona sytuacją. Lukaninho: 'Spokojnie. Uh… ''Złapał się za rękę. '''Lukaninho: Jesteśmy w reality-show. Nikt nam nie zrobił krzywdy. ' Czyżby? szatański śmiech' Greg: Stary co jest z Tobą? Jesteś w programie z kontuzją? Lukaninho: Nie. Po prostu czasem lekka słabość. O''dparł ponuro.'' Alex: Woooho! Sportowcy tak mają. Spokojnie! Rzuciła wspierając chłopaka. Alex: Wiem, co to za ból. Sama jestem sportsmenką. Chelsea: 'Skoro tak...to idźmy już. ''Dodała od siebie niepewnym tonem nie była przekonana co do tłumaczenia owej dwójki. Greg jako pierwszy zaczął schodzić coraz niżej. Plik:Ponuraki.png Ponuraki w międzyczasie wystawili do walki na rap, którą niestety Lukasowi nie udało się wygrać. Lukas stał rozżalony przed drużyną i obok Alvaro, który również potraktował go paralizatorem. '''Kim: No ale playback nie jest fair! Alvaro wzruszył ramionami. Alvaro: Nie za to mi płacą. Mieliście po prostu to przegrać. Ciao. Powiedział rozbawiony i zniknął w trybunach. James, Kim oraz Juan Alberto przyśpieszyli kroku i biegli wymieniając się spostrzeżeniami. James: Na dach? Juan Alberto: No chyba skoro idziemy w górę to tylko ma sens! Kim: No nie wiem… James: Przymknij się. Jesteś teraz z nami to się słuchasz. Kim przystanęła oburzona. James tylko wymownie spojrzał za siebie. James: Jeśli chcesz tu zostać, Twoja strata. Faceci znów Wam ratują dupsko. Kim zagroziła mu dłonią i zaczęła gonić dwójkę arogantów. Juan Alberto: '''Po co tak ostro? '''James: Niech zna swoje miejsce w szeregu. Juan Alberto: W ten sposób nie zyskasz sympatii Sim. James: Siarap. Plik:Słodziaki.png Słodziaki zeszły na sam dół. Przed nimi rozciągał się kolejny długi tunel. I stała obok winda, na której było napisane. „Maksymalnie dwie osoby”. Greg: '''No to co robimy ziomy? Dwójka idzie przed siebie, dwójka windą? '''Chelsea: Teoretycznie zwiększamy swoje szanse. Alex niuchała windę. Alex: '''Tak, na pewno jest czynna. Ktoś z niej korzystał. '''Lukaninho: Skąd wiesz? Alex: Czuje zapach moczu. <3 Chelsea: Eeee...nie było to nam niezbędna informacja do życia. Rzuciła rozczarowana. Greg: Trzeba podjąć jakieś kroki bo czas mija. Albo idziemy razem albo się rozdzielamy. Lukaninho: Rozdzieleniem sporo ryzykujemy. Chelsea: Ale teoretycznie jeśli nie spróbujemy, możemy sobie znacznie opóźnić zadanie. Alex: Mówie Wam! Tam są ludzie! Greg: Jej już odbija… ;/ Alex: 'NO ALE POCZUJCIE SAMI! <3 ''Odparła szczęśliwa. '''Greg: Dobra...to Alex na pewno pójdzie korytarzem. Więc kto chce iść z nią…? ^_^ Pozostała dwójka zamilkła i siedziała cicho. Greg:…no..? Śmiało! Liczył na jakiegoś chętnego wciąż. Plik:Ponuraki.png James i Juan biegli przed siebie. Kim wciąz za nimi utrzymywała kroku, wręcz powoli go przyśpieszając i dogoniając chłopaków. Przystaneli na 3 stopie. Przed nimi stał Duncan. Duncan: Jesteście przed najtrudniejszym zadaniem. Odparł zamyślony. Duncan: '''3 frajerów. '''Kim: I pan dobry. Duncan: NIE JESTEM DOBRY! James podchwycił temat. James: W sumie...racja. Byłbyś w drużynie „Bardzo kochanych”. Rzucił złośliwie do chłopaka. Duncan: W którym niby miejscu? Juan Alberto: A ten słodziutki ptaszek z Plejady Gwiazd? <3 Duncan zmarszczył brwi. Duncan: 'To było dawno i nieprawda. '''Kim: '''A to jak pomagałeś dziewczynom? <3 ''Odparła podekscytowana. '''James: Jak wspierałeś bohaterskie chomiki? Juan Alberto: Jak… Duncan: 'DOŚĆ! Dobra, dobra. Pomogę Wam. ''Odparł krótko. Plik:Słodziaki.png Greg wzruszył ramionami. '''Greg: Dobra idę z Alex. Wy jedźcie do góry. Mruknął niezadowolony. Greg: W zamian chce w przyszłości widzieć Lukę Juniora ziomy. Lukaninho zmierzył go wzrokiem. Chelsea: C'zyż to nie, urocze? <3 '''Lukaninho: '''Jedziemy do góry. ''Greg z Alex się oddali, oboje wsiedli do windy, gdzie wisiała wskazówka. „Jedno z Was w połowie drogi musi wysiąść. Drugie powalczy o golden ball. '''Lukaninho: Wysiadam. Chelsea: Czemu Ty? L''ukaninho zamyślił się.'' Lukaninho: Nie czuje się pewnie w tym sezonie. Chelsea: Czemu wcześniej mi nie mówiłeś? :c A jak to będzie wyzwanie siłowe? Chelsea wydawała się być lekko przestraszona. Lukaninho: Dobra. Zdecydujesz sama. Twoj wybor. Dojechali do połowy drogi, Chelsea przed wyjściem dała buziaka Luce. Chelsea: Wierze w Ciebie z drużyną. Dasz radę. Powiedziała pewna siebie i zostawiła chłopaka, by jechał do góry. Plik:Ponuraki.png Duncan siedział załamany na jednym z siedzeń. Słysząc wciąż nad sobą „wskazówka”. Duncan: Wskazówka? Strzelił facepalma. Duncan: Na przeciwko Was stoi posąg z pucharem, który macie podnieść. Wszyscy ruszyli w przód, ale uderzyli się w niewidzialną ścianę. Duncan: '''Jest jeden haczyk. '''Wszyscy: Hm? Duncan: 'Tylko jeden z Was może tam pobiec i spróbować wygrać wyzwanie. ''James wypchnął Juana do przodu. J'''ames: Lecisz, nie mamy czasu! Kim: Tak. Nie zdobędzie piewsze i ostatnie trofeum. Kiwnęła palcem i pogoniła chłopaka. Duncan: Juan, gotowy? Juan Alberto: 'Tak! Plik:Słodziaki.png Plik:Ponuraki.png J''uana dzieliło około 50 metrów od trofeum, Chris stał obok na windzie do góry wjechał Lukaninho, trzymając się za rękę zauważył brata, który miał mniej więcej ten sam dystans do pokonania. Głęboko westchnął i ruszył do sprintu, Juan nie pozostawał dłużny. '''Chris: Cóż za emocjonująca walka braci o zwycięstwo w wyzwaniu! Pokonują każde metry niemal z równą prędkością! Widać, że rodzina! Jarosław patrzył zniecierpliwiony na piłkarz w duchu wierzył w swojego starego znajomego. Chri'''s: Cóż za emocje! Dziewczyny skaczą z radości! Faceci krzyczą! '''Jarosław: MORDA KURWA! Chris: Słyszycie!? Proszę państwa to jest fantastyczne show! Oboje skoczyli do pucharu...pojawił się kurz… Chris: I zwycięzcą tego wyzwania jest… Kurz wciąz się unosił… … … … … … … Chris: 'Lukaninho! Gratulacje słodziaki! ''Lukaninho wstał zadowolony i podszedł do Chrisa. '''Lukaninho: Ez. A teraz dawaj to na co się umawialiśmy. Chris wzruszył ramionami. Chris: Ja o niczym nie wiem. Dzisiaj nikt nie dostanie nagrody...Widzimy się tylko z przegranymi! Ceremomia Plik:Ponuraki.png Na ceremoni zjawiła się tylko 6 przegranych z drużyny. Wszyscy usiedli w milczeniu czekając na werdykt kolegów i koleżanek. Chris: 'No nie popisaliście się... Carlos utrudniał zadanie swoją kłótnią... ''Spojrzał na Carlosa. '''Chris: James odpuścił zadanie dla Juana...Kim z resztą też. Oboje siedzieli zamyśleni. Chris: Sim o zaskoczenie wypadła pierwsza! Sim: Daruj sobie. Ja bym to wygrała. Chris: Może. Lukas przegrał z włochaczem. Lukas: Pf. Założył rękę na rękę. Chris: No i Juan. Przegrał z bratem... Kto dziś wyleci? Pierwsze medale dla...Kim i Lukasa. Oboje je złapali i uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Chris: Kolejny dla Sim i Carlosa. Oboje złapali. Chris: I została nam dwójka facetów. James i Juan ALberto. Oboje nawalili w końcowej fazie zadania... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Chris: JUAN! Wracasz do domu! Juan spojrzał na resztę obojętnie. Juan Alberto: '''I po co tu wracałem. Jako jedyny miałem jaja by o coś powalczyć w tym zadaniu! '''Chris: Dobra, dobra skończ pieprzyć. Nudny jesteś. Odparł i po chwili skierował się w stronę opuszczenia stadionu. '''Chris: '''Została nas 11! Kto wyleci kolejny? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek! @Odcinek dedykuje każdemu kto mnie wspiera w pisaniu tego sezonu! :) Jest to mega pozytywne uczucie! Szczególna dedykacja dla Wojciu.PL za wszystkie komentarze pod każdym odcinkiem, które jeszcze bardziej motywują do pisania. :) Czy po 3 odcinkach można uznać PL za udany powrót? Tak Nie Kategoria:Powrót Legend - Odcinki